


Hearing Damage

by chellynnb



Category: Justified, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellynnb/pseuds/chellynnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justified/Sons of Anarchy crossover. Tim Gutterson handles a brutal case and meets a new resident and doctor in Kentucky, Tara Knowles. Title based on the Thom Yorke song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steady Hands

“Tim! What the hell happened?!” Art stormed through the fluorescent-lit hospital hall, eyes widened in anger. Tim sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to explain how a typical fed chase went this way.

“I went to follow up with the girlfriend, and David Reid was there,” Tim recalled recognizing the fugitive’s face when he walked in, seeing him press a gun to the woman’s head. “She had a baby, Art. Obviously just a few weeks old, wasn’t being taken care of at all.”

“So you shot him?”

“He moved his gun’s direction to the baby, and I didn’t hesitate,” Tim quickly answered, his teeth almost gritting. “She’s being seen right now, so is the mother.”

Art laid a hand on Tim’s shoulder and nodded. “You did the right thing.”

“I know,” Tim replied, brushing a hand through is dark-blonde hair. He took a seat in one of the cold, faded green chairs. Art offered to get them both coffee. He mumbled a ‘yeah’ and his boss went towards the elevator. Tim drummed his fingers against his left knee, waiting for updates. He kept picturing David’s cold body on the ground, the girlfriend screaming and crawling towards him, and the infant, tired and crying.

 

* * *

 

“You’re going to be just fine,” Tara whispered as she laid her hand on the baby’s stomach as she slept. She checked the IV for the third time, making sure the proper nutrients were being given.

Tara had just transferred to Saint Joseph in Lexington the week before, and this was her first emergency case. The details baffled her, a fugitive and his girlfriend were mistreating their child, who arrived severely malnourished. Tara assumed if another day, maybe two, passed, she would have been dead.

“Dr. Harris, can you stay in the room? I’m going to talk to the marshal who brought her in,” Tara asked her fellow surgeon, who obliged without question.

Tara removed her latex gloves, washed her hands, and headed towards the hall. She immediately noticed the Marshal, slouching in a visitor chair. He wore faded jeans with a dark navy Henley under a black jacket. Tara thought he was quite handsome, but shoved that natural reaction to the back of her mind and focused on the patient.

He quickly stood when noticing the brunette doctor. Tara felt much sympathy for him, seeing the great concern in the Marshal’s face. She thought it might not have only been about the baby she cared for today.

“She’s very exhausted, severely malnourished, but she will be fine. I can’t say the same for if you found her a day later. You saved her life, Deputy—“

“Tim Gutterson. Thank you, doc.” He sighed in relief, smiling. Tara couldn’t help but grin herself, seeing the light in his face.

“Tara Knowles,” She extended her right arm, and they shook hands.

“Anything about the mother?”

Tara shook her head, aggravated by the thought. “She’s been screaming and crying for the past hour, hasn’t even acknowledged her child’s condition. She keeps asking where David is. Who’s David?”

“He was her boyfriend. He pointed a gun at that little girl. I shot him,” Tim said as he broke away from eye contact with the young doctor.

“Good,” Tara quickly responded.

Tim quickly met her eyes again. Tara assumed he was checking to see if she really meant that, and she sure as hell did.

 

* * *

 

“Is this the good doctor?” Tim’s boss walked up to them, handing the Marshal a small styrofoam cup. “I’m Chief Deputy Art Mullen, ma’am. And this is Deputy Marshal Tim—“

“Already acquainted, Art.” Tim said, still looking at the doctor. She wore mint green scrubs, and her dark hair was up in a clip. She looked young, and very pretty, to be a doctor or a surgeon. _Hell, whatever the difference is here._

“I’m Dr. Tara Knowles,” she said while shaking Art’s hand. “She will be in the hospital for a few weeks, at least. I’ll personally be taking care of her, if you need to follow up for any reason.”

“Thank you, Dr. Knowles. We appreciate that,”

Art’s cell phone then rang from his pocket. He saw the caller ID and sighed, mumbling to Tim that it was the office. “Be prepared for a shitload of paperwork,” he said before excusing himself.

“I’m want to stay for a few more hours, doc, if that’s okay. I just want to make sure she’s going to be fine,” Tim said.

“Of course, that’s very kind of you,” The doctor replied.

Tim again sat in the uncomfortable chair, and much to his surprise, she sat right beside him. He couldn’t say it bothered him, but he was actually pleased. Again, she was very pretty, and the intensity in her green eyes when finding out he shot the fugitive was something he couldn’t get out of his head.

“This must be a normal day for you,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

“Sometimes. This was a pretty wild one, though,” Tim replied, leaning back to her level. “Being a Deputy Marshal in Kentucky can have its moments.” He thought of the shot he took a few weeks back, when a man held a gun towards a pregnant woman’s belly. Tim didn’t hesitate, and didn’t miss.

“I just transferred here from Chicago. I’m still learning the ropes.”

“What brought you to greener pastures?” Tim asked with a smirk.

“It was this or California. Seemed like the better choice,” Tim could see the thought made her uncomfortable as she quickly changed topic. “I can see this child being okay means a lot to you.”

“I’ve dealt with a lot of dying children,” Tim said, flashing back to somewhere he never wanted to revisit.

“As a Marshal?”

“As a sniper,” Tim cleared his throat, “Served in Afghanistan and Iraq.”

“I can’t imagine,” Tara said, leaning forward.

“Yeah, well, look what you do. I can’t imagine that either,” Tim said.

“Snipers have steady hands, I would hope. You could probably manage,” Tara replied with a grin. Tim shrugged and smiled, appreciating her quick wit.

“Well, I better get back to work,” Tara sighed and stood up.

“Doc, here. If anything changes with her after today,” Tim held out a card from his jacket pocket, “You can call anytime.”

“Thanks, Marshal.” Tara took the card and placed it in one of her pockets, “Her name is Abigail, just in case you were wondering.”

Tim nodded and leaned back in his chair. Tara walked towards the floor’s main desk, but noticed a nurse near her drop several files. She bent down to help her, and Tim noticed something on her lower back as the doctor’s top rose up. He felt rude staring, but wanted to figure out what the tattoo was. Just when he could decipher the shape, Tara stood back up and quickly pulled her top back down. Tim wasn’t only enchanted by the beautiful doctor, but now also curious.

_A crow?_


	2. A Few Stitches

“Any update on the Reid case?”

Raylan, much to Tim’s dismay, sat on the corner of Tim’s desk. He even put forth the effort to move a few of Tim’s files to make room.

Tim still felt a little uneasy about Raylan Givens, knowing how much trouble he has caused in the past several months of working in the Lexington office. Whenever a certain vein on Art’s forehead popped out, Tim knew most of the time the Harlan-based marshal was the cause. He even joked about it to Art before, calling it the ‘Raylan-vein,’ in which he then received a lecture about being a smartass.

“Please, make yourself welcome. And it must be Christmas, with you taking a liking to my cases,” Tim joked, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m feeling generous today,” Raylan replied. _Probably because you arrived here with a certain ex-wife._ Tim knew to keep the comment to himself.

“Everything’s fine. Reid’s in the ground and the girlfriend is probably not looking so hot in that bright orange jumpsuit. I got a call from the hospital this morning, the baby girl is still there. Should be fine. Not sure though, coming from parents like that.”

“She’s not going to remember a lick of it. Besides, my father’s a criminal, and look at me,” Raylan said with a smirk.

“That’s assuring. Luckily I think that little one already has more sense than you.”

Raylan laughed at the young marshal’s quick wit and took off his hat, resting it on his lap. Tim sighed, seeing he wasn’t planning on ending the conversation so soon.

“Art told me the doctor who helped her was mighty pretty,” Raylan said.

“Mhm,” Tim replied, focusing on his computer screen.

“Is she the one that called you this morning?” Raylan fished for more information.

“Sorry, Raylan. She’s a doctor and currently not a witness in any cases, so she’s probably out of your league. Can I get back to work?” Tim sighed, and Raylan nodded and stood up from the desk, making his way back to his own.

Tara in fact was the one who called Tim that morning, giving him an update on Abigail. He was relieved, knowing she was still okay and now taking in the proper nutrients. The doctor sounded very passionate about her work, which he respected. Tim felt like he was in high school, hoping she would call him again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who was that?” Dr. Harris asked Tara as she hung up the main desk’s phone. She was Tara’s favorite doctor at the hospital, always friendly, offering to buy coffee and making her transition easier; however, she’s also always wanting to know what was going on in others’ lives.

“The Deputy Marshal we saw last week. I was updating him on the patient,” Tara quickly answered.

It was the truth, she called Tim to let him know how Abigail was doing. She thought in his line of work, he could use the good news. She asked him about the mother, who was looking at a long stretch in prison for a handful of crimes. Tara enjoyed hearing the marshal’s voice again, appreciating the sigh of relief he gave knowing the baby girl was going to be okay.

“That’s what I came over here for. A woman downstairs wants to speak to you about Abigail. She’s claiming it’s her granddaughter,” The redheaded doctor’s blue eyes widened, “She’s causing a shit storm down there.”

Tara took a deep breath and made her way to the elevator. Child Services had been very strict about Abigail’s case, and hadn’t given the hospital much detail about relatives. Her health was the main focus, and Tara wouldn’t let anyone compromise that. In the elevator, she cleared her throat and smoothed out her white lab coat, remembering to stay professional.

“I’m Dr. Tara Knowles, you needed to speak to me?” Tara said as she walked up to the disgruntled woman. She wore a brown leather jacket and faded jeans, and stood with her hands on her hips. Tara was ready for her start shouting at any moment.

“You got my granddaughter up there, and I don’t know nothing about what’s going on! My son is dead, and I am being kept away from my Abigail?!” The woman was inches away from Tara’s face. Her breath reeked of cigarettes and bourbon.

“Ma’am, I am not authorized to share any information on the patient. I can give you the number for Child Services and they can—“

Before finishing her sentence, the woman punched the doctor, causing her to stumble back. Tara placed her left hand on the wounded cheek. She felt warm blood below her eye from where the one of the woman’s gaudy silver rings must have cut her.

“You can’t keep her from me, you bitch! I will have my grandbaby back!” Two security officers held her on the ground as she screamed and kicked.

“You’re obviously drunk and just assaulted a doctor,” Tara sharply replied, “Don’t count on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Marshal’s office, Tim Gutterson,”

Tim answered the phone, resting it between his ear and shoulder as she shoved files back in one of the desk drawers.

“Tim, it’s Tara,” He immediately recognized the voice. By reflex, he was happy to hear her speak, but then quickly thought of the reasons why she called.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen to—“

“No, she’s fine. Her grandmother came in today. She’s David Reid’s mother. She was drunk and angry, demanding to see her. She even clocked me in the face.”

“She hit you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine though. It wasn’t even her punch that fucked me up, but one of her rings. A few stitches and I’m back together again,” Tim could almost hear her smile.

“That’s precisely why I don’t buy women jewelry,” he said, hoping to hear her laugh at the comment. She did, and he did his best to keep himself from smiling, noticing Raylan eyeing him.

“I’m worried, though,” Tara said once she caught her breath, “I don’t want Abigail to end up with her. I don’t think it could happen, but you never know.”

“I don’t think you need to worry, but I will keep up with her case and see what I can do if that worst case scenario plays out.”

"Thank you, Tim,” Tara gave a sigh of relief.

“You’re welcome, doc. If you’re free tonight, I’d like to get you a beer.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what made you want to become a doctor?” Tim asked as he set their second round of beers on the small, wooden table The bar was crowded for a Wednesday night, but they were able to find a tiny booth in the corner for themselves. Tim enjoyed the sight of her out of scrubs; Tara wore tight dark jeans that hugged every curve, and a black tank top. Her hair was down and straight.

_Should’ve known someone who can pull off those mint pj’s would look sexy in anything._

“I don’t know, really. I wasn’t one of those kids who carried a play doctor set around. It just came to me during college. I wanted to help people, especially kids. Then I decided to go into neo-natal and prenatal care. It’s amazing. I can help them, I can fix a tiny heart. I’m happy with it.”

Tara took a swig of her beer, noticing Tim’s attentive expression.

“What about you? What makes someone want join the army then become a marshal?”

“Oh, I just like to shoot things,” Tim winked and flashed a smile. Tara laughed again, something he enjoyed listening to.

“That sure is more interesting than my story,” Tara said.

“Not to toot my own horn, doc, but I’m an interesting guy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tara and Tim stayed comfortably silent for a few minutes, drinking their beers and giving each other glances. She was very attracted to him, and enjoyed getting to know the marshal.

“You know, you do have that mysterious vibe working for you,” Tara said to break the silence, “I look forward to getting to know you, Deputy Marshal Gutterson.”

Tim smiled, sliding himself closer to Tara.

“Even on my best days I don’t look as good as you do with that massive shiner,” Tim said, lightly placing his hand on her bruised cheek, careful not to touch the deep cut.

Before she could reply, a waitress came up to their booth and handed Tara a small, folded paper. Tim moved his hand back, clearing his throat.

“I was asked to give this to you,” The blonde said, walking away before Tara could thank her or ask what it was. She opened the paper, and froze when reading the words.

_‘I’m in town for business, I swear. But I need to see you. I need to. –Josh’_

Tara quickly crumpled up the paper.

Tim arched an eyebrow at her reaction, “What was it?”

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled, “Some asshole in the bar had a waitress slip his number to me, can you believe that? While I’m on such a nice date, too. Don’t worry about it,”

Before Tim could question it, she downed the rest of her beer and handed him the empty bottle, “Mind getting us another round?”

“As you wish, my lady,” Tim winked and made his way to the bar.

Tara took the moment to eye the room, seeing if he was still watching her and Tim.

_Please don’t do this to me. Please don’t be here._


	3. No Distractions

_3:06 a.m._

Tim groaned at the time on his alarm clock, wishing he could sleep. He pushed the covers off of him and sat up. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache due to restlessness coming on. Tim recalled how the night went before coming home two hours ago. He and Tara were downing beers left and right, laughing and talking. He kept staring into her dark green eyes and wishing he could kiss her. Hell, he was going to, until another asshole decided to hit on her.

_I wish he had the stones to do that up front. I would’ve kicked his ass._

Initially he didn’t think Tara was too bothered, but she soon became tense. He noticed her eyes often shifting around whenever she thought Tim wasn’t paying attention. Her pretty lips were tight and closed. She soon said she was exhausted and hated to wrap things up early. Tara kissed his cheek, Tim clearly remembered that. He could still smell her hair. Tim thought a girl’s hair smelling like honey was a cliché from chick flicks and romance novels, but that young doctor proved otherwise.

Before he was even out of his groggy state, Tim found himself in front of his fridge, eyeing for a beer. Not much of anything was in the way: a few half empty styrofoam boxes and a gallon of milk occupying one of the three shelves. He closed the wasted the fridge and made his way to the black couch in the living room. He sunk into it, feeling for the television remote. Clicking the tv on, Tim scoffed.

_I’m sitting on my couch in my boxers, watching fucking infomercials at three in the morning. Awesome._

* * *

 

“There has to something I can do to get him to stop. I’m in Kentucky, for Christ’s sake! How the fuck can he just show up in Kentucky? And there’s no way it’s for work. Fuck him, he can’t do this to me again,”

Tara’s hand was shaking so much she could barely hold the slim phone to her ear. She was lying on her bed, mascara running from crying. She looked over at the time – almost four in the morning.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tara. You’ve tried restraining orders. He’s just going to get it waived. I swear I kept it quiet about your transfer,” Tara could hear the anxiety in Melissa’s voice.

Melissa attended medical school in Chicago with Tara, and they soon became close friends. Melissa never trusted John Kohn, and was the only confidant Tara had. She was always at Tara’s side – when she filed repeatedly for restraining orders, when she needed a safe place to sleep, and when she needed someone to hold her hand at the abortion clinic.

“He has other ways of finding people,” Tara muttered.

“Maybe he just had someone slip the note to you and left immediately. You were on a date with a marshal after all, probably scared the shit out of him.”

“It’s not like he was waving a badge and gun around,”

“How hot is he?” Tara envisioned Melissa winking while asking the question.

“Unbelievably.”

“Any baggage?”

“I can’t judge anyone with baggage, Melissa. Not with my shit.”

“I told you just to make up a drunken story about the crow eater tattoo.”

“I’ve asked you not to call it that,” Tara said sharply.

“Sorry, sorry,” Melissa stayed silent for minute, “Why didn’t you just to go California, anyway? They could have helped.”

“I can handle my own shit. I always have. There was nothing for me there. Kentucky may seem like a silly decision, but I think I can find my place here.”

* * *

 

“Well, doc, I’m surprised to hear your voice,” Tim said when he answered his cell, leaning back in his car seat.

“I know it’s been a few days, and I feel incredibly guilty—“

“You’re not calling to confess something, are you?”

Tara gave a small laugh on the other line.

“Yes, actually. I have to confess that our date didn’t end the way I wish it did, and I would like to go out again.”

“I’d like that, too. How about dinner this time?”

“Perfect. I can cook,” Tara quickly answered.

“Saves me from making reservations at the finest restaurant in Lexington, if that exists,” Tim enjoyed the thought of being around her with no one else in the room. No distractions. No slipped phone numbers.

“See you at my place at eight sharp, deputy marshal.”

* * *

 

“So you’re not a fan of well done steak, huh?” Tim said, cutting the meat in from of him to reveal a medium, pink center.

“Sorry, the rarer the better,” Tara grinned while cutting her own across from him.

“Didn’t think doctors approved of that.”

“You don’t see me serving it to babies, do you? But I can always put yours back on the stove until it’s charcoal, if you’d like.”

Tim laughed and shook his head, taking a big bite. They ate much of their meal in quiet, but he anticipated telling her the good news from that afternoon. Something he knew she’d take comfort in knowing.

“I thought you’d like to, uh, know that Abigail isn’t going anywhere near her biological family. I talked to Child Services, and her grandma is nowhere near being a suitable guardian. When she’s out of the hospital, she can be adopted. Apparently a few families are already interested,”

Tim loved seeing Tara’s green eyes widen at the news. _Goddamn, she has the prettiest face._

“Thank you, Tim. That means so much to me. You’re a good man,” Tara placed her cloth napkin on the empty plate and got up from her seat, making eye contact with him the whole time.

Tim’s back straightened as she walked up to him. He still sat in the chair, frozen from watching her.

“This is how I wanted our date to end,” Tara said softly as she grabbed his hand, pulling for him to stand as well.

Tara pressed her lips against his, her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, harder, and placed his hands on her lower back. He wanted to grasp every curve of her body as their mouths opened and the intensity grew. Tara pushed him against the wall, and they both laughed when catching their breath.

“Bedroom’s down the hall,” she whispered as his mouth trailed down lightly from her neck to her chest.

* * *

 

They could barely make it to the room, fumbling as they kicked off their shoes. Tara unbuttoned his shirt and quickly pushed it off, then allowed him to take off hers. Once there, Tara removed her jeans, making eye contact with him. He fucking loved it, and couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she unhooked her bra and slid off her underwear, revealing every curve and crevice of her body that Tim dreamed of.

“You just going to stare?” Tara smirked.

“I was hopin’ you would wear those sexy scrubs,” Tim joked.

Tara playfully rolled her eyes, “Take off your pants.” He obliged.

She pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. They kissed again, his hands exploring her body as she rubbed her hand on his cock, teasing his erection. Tara and Tim made eye contact again as she sunk into him, both giving small gasps. Tim continued kissing her hard on the neck, moving down to her breasts. Her skin was so soft; he thought he could never stop touching her.

Tim felt her muscles tighten around his cock as she rode him, and she wrapped her arms again around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He hadn’t seen anything more beautiful. The touch of her skin, the warmth of her deep breaths, feeling himself inside her – he felt the intense pleasure in every inch of his body.

Tara rode him faster and faster, clenching him and moaning. Tim groaned and buried his face in her chest, their breaths quickening as they reached climax.

Tara rolled off of him and lay on her side, her hand resting on his chest. Both of them took a moment for their breaths to regulate.

“What are you thinking?” Tara asked him.

_That you’re the first I’ve had in months, and I can’t believe I’m in bed with you._


	4. Careful with That One

Tim heard the alarm on his phone go off, wishing he could just ignore it. The sun was peaking out from Tara’s bedroom window. She was still asleep beside him, and he couldn’t stop staring.

“Can you tell your phone to stop?” He heard her say without opening her eyes.

He smiled and removed the covers to retrieve his phone from his jeans pocket. Tim knew he would have to leave for work soon, so he went ahead and put his boxers and jeans back on. He heard Tara sit up from the bed and turned around, seeing the back of sitting on the other side of the bed. His eyes moved to her lower back, seeing the black crow tattoo. He couldn’t say that was what he paid attention to last night.

“I can feel you staring,” Tara said as she got up and walked to the dresser across her bed. “Aren’t you going to ask me about it?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” He said, watching her grab underwear and an oversized shirt from the top drawer.

“Remember how I told you I’m from California?” She spoke while dressing herself. “I was involved with some really bad people there. I was the ultimate cliché of a rebellious teenager. But that shit’s behind me. Literally,” Tara gave a small laugh to herself at her last sentence.

“That’s not the part of your body I was focused on, doc,” Tim said as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. “By the way, your face is healing up real nice.”

Tara playfully hit him and walked out of the room. “You want some coffee?”

“I’m actually about to head out. Uncle Sam calls,” Tim answered as he grabbed his shirt from the hall, putting it on and buttoning it up. He put on his shoes and followed her to the kitchen.

“I’m a true patriot, I can’t keep you from your work,” Tara finished pouring water in the machine and turned it on, then turned herself around to face Tim.

“When can I see you again?” Tim asked.

“How about tonight?” Tara said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Works for me. I’ll call you,” he said as she kissed her once more before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Tim sat at his desk and tried focusing on the paperwork for his last case. He was furious with himself for thinking about Tara’s tattoo again, curious of what bad shit she was involved with. The more he thought about it, he thought it could be gang related.

“Raylan,” Tim turned his chair in the marshal’s direction.

“Hmm?” Raylan kept his eye on his monitor, barely acknowledging Tim. It seemed the generous attitude was long gone.

“Have you ever seen a gang that has crows as a symbol?”

“No, don’t think so. There was one in Florida, real nasty guys. Their symbol was a skull though, or something like that. I remember the ladies there having tattoos of crows.”

“Remember the name?”

“Nope.”

“Always the helpful one, Raylan.”

_Don’t do it, man. It doesn’t matter._

Before he was even fully self-aware of his actions, Tara Knowles’s file was on the computer screen. She was from a town called Charming. His eyes widened as he scrolled down to the criminal history section. She was arrested three times in 1996 for public intoxication, possession of alcohol as a minor, resisting law enforcement, the list went on. He looked up the man, Jax Teller, who she was arrested with every time. His record made Tara’s look like one of a prized citizen. He was part of a motorcycle gang, Sons of Anarchy.

“Yeah, that was their name. Had a bunch of chapters around the states,”

Tim saw Raylan leaning in beside him, and immediately closed out of the file, only to reveal Tara’s on the screen.

“Knowles? Isn’t that the doctor—“

“You just pick and choose when to be helpful, don’t you?”

“Careful with that one,” Raylan said before he took a sip of his coffee.

“Your advice is dually noted.”

As Raylan walked away, Tim took another look at her file. Scrolling down he saw Tara had filed for several restraining orders from one man -- an ATF agent named Josh Kohn. Tim knew that name sounded familiar, he just couldn’t place why.

“Shit,” Tim exhaled and got up from his chair, making his way to Art’s office.

“Art, who’s that ATF agent investigating the Crowders?” Tim asked as he opened his boss’s door.

“Kohn,” Art answered, “He arrived a few days ago.”

* * *

 

“Hey, come on in,” Tara said with a smile after opening the door. She was excited to see Tim again, but the thrill faded when she saw his face. He looked worried.

Tara walked over to her fridge and grabbed two beers, twisting the tops off. She handed one to Tim. “Everything okay?”

“Let’s sit,” Tim said. They both made their way to the small table they had dinner on the night before. Tim took a strong swig of the beer and placed it on the table. She did the same.

“You’re going to be pissed, and that’s fine, but you have to know. I looked at your file today—“

“What the fuck, Tim?” Tara wanted to punch him; she felt betrayed and was furious.

“You can shit on me about it in a minute. I saw you tried putting restraining orders on some agent, Josh Kohn.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” _Does he know about the note? Shit, what happens now?_

“He’s in town, investigating a drug ring here,”

Tara kept her eyes away from his, and took another swig.

“Is he dangerous? Look, you don’t have to tell me the whole story, but I need to know.”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I was in a relationship with him in Chicago. I ended it and he started stalking me. He never got violent, but it got scary. I put in a restraining order, but it never stuck. I would try another station, same shit happened,” _I got pregnant and had an abortion, when he found out I thought he was going to kill me. I now sleep with a gun in my bedside table._ She couldn’t tell him everything.

“Is that why you left Chicago?” Tim slid his chair closer to her.

“Yes. I wanted a fresh start,” Tara groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands. “He’s the one who wrote that note.”

“What?”

“The note from the fucking bar!” Tara placed her hands back down and saw Tim’s eyes widen.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because part of me couldn’t even believe it! I wasn’t going to tell you on our first date, how the hell would I explain that?”

“I could have warned the office about this guy if I knew. I can help you, Tara.”

“Warn them about what? There’s no proof, nothing ever went through! I can take care of myself. I have this far,” Tara leaned back in her chair, beer in hand.

Tim stayed silent as Tara grew more furious.

“Is that a routine for you? Fuck them then look up their records?” Tara wanted to avoid talking about Josh despite knowing he was the true problem.

“I really don’t have an excuse. But now I’m glad I did. I’m going to keep on eye on that shithead, Tara.”

Tara downed her beer and took the empty bottle to the kitchen. She slammed it on the counter, and then turned around to face Tim.

“Do what you have to do. I’ll be fine,” Tara said calmly.

Tim slowly approached her, and placed his lips on hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly embracing her.

“I know,” Tim said softly, and kissed her forehead.


	5. She's Over it

“Save some for everyone else.”

Tim tore open a third packet of sugar and poured it in his mug, barely processing Rachel’s remark.

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered, stirring the hot liquid with a plastic spoon.

“You doing okay? You’ve seemed pretty distracted lately. I’m afraid to ask why.” Rachel took her turn fixing a cup of coffee. She took a lot less sugar than Tim.

“Yes ma’am, I’m fine. Just had a long night.”

He stayed at Tara’s the night before, after telling her about Kohn. Tim couldn’t simply walk out the door after what he did; he still felt like a giant piece of shit for even looking into her file. It gave him some comfort that she opened up about it.

_“You really resisted arrest, huh?”_

_“More than once. I actually slapped one of the cops in the face.”_

_“That shouldn’t be cute, but it is.”_

They talked for several hours until they fell asleep on her couch. She still didn’t talk much about Kohn, and Tim didn’t ask. He figured he was going to see him at the office regardless, and make his own assessment.

“Art wants us in the conference room,” Raylan said while approaching Rachel and Tim.

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked.

“ATF’s here about the Crowders,” The cowboy marshal answered with his brows furrowed. Obviously he wanted to handle it on his own, as usual.

Tim gave no reaction and walked to the room. Once opening the glass door, he immediately recognized him. Tim had no idea what he looked like, but his expression was a dead giveaway. The tall, lanky silver-haired agent immediately eyed Tim over, and the marshal could see the disgust in his face.

_He knows me, and sure as shit isn’t good at hiding that._

Art stood beside the ATF agent and began to introduce him. “This is ATF Agent Josh Kohn. Agent, this is—“

“Tim Gutterson, Deputy Marshal. Nice to meet you,” Kohn interrupted and stretched out his arm in Tim’s direction.

Tim’s mouth was tight, and he took a moment to even debate shaking the shithead’s hand. He knew he couldn’t let Art in on what was really going on, so he firmly grasped his hand and played along.

“I must be famous. You know me, but I know nothing about you, Agent Kohn.”

“I just like to know who I’m working with.”

Raylan and Rachel walked in shortly after, and Art gestured for them to take a seat. Tim and Kohn also sat down, only directly across from each other. He wasn’t going to let the marshal out of his sight.

“I’m here because my office got wind of the shit storm your marshals haven’t been able to take care of. Boyd Crowder, who recently got out of jail, has really been playing cat and mouse with you guys, huh?” Kohn smirked, and Tim could tell he loved every second of being able to talk down to anyone much more capable than himself. What the fuck did Tara see in him?

“Well, Agent,” Art began, “The meth lab explosion has been closed tight. We have another man who confessed to it. Not really a shit storm there, I would say. We can only do so much with pursuing Crowder.”

“It’s not just the explosion. With all due respect, you have too much going on here that obviously you can’t control. Look at Bo Crowder and his line of bringing in drugs from Miami to your incest ridden, neighbor town of Harlan. What are you doing about that?”

“With all due respect as well, we know what’s going on here. You probably got bored in wherever the hell your office is, and you dug deep to find a little problem you know nothing about so you can play Big Bad Agent and not even have a plan?”

“Tim—“ Art sharply interrupted.

“Sorry, Chief. I’m just not buying what Agent Kohn here has for us.”

“Holy shit, Tim,” Raylan muttered with pride in his voice.

“Are you suggesting we bring in more people to work on the Bo Crowder case? What exactly do you want us to do here? If you’ve really looked into Bo’s file, you’ll see that he’s not simply a redneck criminal. He knows how his business works and what to hide,” Rachel chimed in, proving again she’s the most capable marshal in the room.

“I’m suggesting this office needs to get its shit together if you want it to keep running. Maybe start with catching fugitives and criminals that are worth a damn.”

Tim’s lips formed a small, tight smile as he shook his head. He wished he could tell his fellow marshals why Kohn was really here, and all he was doing was blowing smoke.

“Agent Kohn, if you would be so kind, I’d like to talk to my marshals here alone about all of this. You’ve shed a lot of light on things we need to discuss,” Art said while standing from his seat, ready to push the agent out the door.

Tim noticed Rachel’s poise, her chin up and back straightened. She wouldn’t take any shit from him either. Raylan’s head was tilted down, and Tim could tell his mind was focusing on taking care of Boyd himself. The marshal doesn’t play with well with others, especially other law enforcement.

“This conversation isn’t over,” Kohn said as he quickly left the conference room, giving one last look at Tim.

Once the door shut, Art immediately looked over at Rachel and Raylan. “You two, stay here. You,” he pointed at Tim, “My office. Now.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not an idiot, Tim,” Art said as he finished closing the blinds in his office. “I looked into Kohn. I know who he is.”

Tim stood across his Chief Deputy, arms crossed. Of course Art looked into it. Even if he didn’t, it wasn’t like he and Kohn were being subtle with their anger.

“That pretty doctor we worked with on that Reid case, Dr. Knowles,” Art began, “She filed several restraining orders against him. Nothing stuck. I talked to a cop friend of mine in Chicago when I looked into it. Kohn always slithered out of it.”

Tim heavily sighed, “He’s obviously here for her.”

“How exactly do you know that? No wait, let me guess. Raylan’s rubbed off on you, huh?” The Chief’s Raylan-vein appeared, but now it was taking on a new name.

“She’s not a witness to anything, and that case is closed. I had no idea this guy was here and had something going on with her,” Tim defended himself.

“And he knows you’ve been seeing her.” Art didn’t even have to ask.

“Yeah,”

“Shit, Tim. What exactly am I supposed to do about this? Let you two duke it out during recess?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Tim quickly answered, “I’ll call his office and see if he’s even really supposed to be here. He’ll leave, I’ll make sure of that.”

 

* * *

 

“Hold the elevator!”

Tim felt disgusted even hearing the agent’s voice; however, at the same time, he was amused at the idea of finally talking to him alone.

“Come right in, Agent,” Tim held his arm out to keep the doors from closing in. Kohn kept staring at the marshal, standing inches away from him.

“I know your game,” Tim said as the doors closed, “You have no business being here, and you need to leave her alone.”

“You have no idea what went on with Tara and me,” Kohn hissed, “What we had.”

“Trust me,” Tim replied with a small smile, “She’s over it.”

“I’ve looked into you, Army Ranger,” Kohn said, “Afghanistan. Iraq. Must have been tough.”

“I always got my target, and that hasn’t changed. You should leave Kentucky.”

“Are you going to kill me, Gutterson? Hide on a top floor and put a bullet in my head?” Kohn had the nerve to even laugh.

Tim’s mind went back to another conversation he and Tara shared the night before.

_“You really think he’ll try to hurt you?”_

_“If he tries, I’m not scared.”_

_“I don’t understand why you’re so calm now.”_

_“Tim, I know what I’m capable of. I won’t let him hurt me.”_

“If I don’t kill you, she will,” Tim said as the doors opened. “Think about that.”


	6. I'll Stay

The thought of going home and taking a long shower thrilled Tara.

A new mother and her baby just left the examination room, happy with the results of their routine checkup. Tara checked the time on her watch seeing it was almost 9 pm, and her rounds would then be over. She kept her focus at the hospital, but with the day almost over, her mind began to wander to the night before.

Tara thought about how furious she was when Tim told her he checked into her file. That information would have been something she’d be comfortable sharing in due time, Tara thought. Her choice was taken away, and he immediately knew her past. And goddamn Josh Kohn was now the main concern. Right when Tim told her he was working with his office, she knew it was a bullshit excuse. Perhaps she was a fool for thinking he would just leave her alone, but that was all she wanted.

Tara remembered when she found out she was pregnant while dating Josh. She felt angry and disgusted. She began dating him because he seemed like a nice guy with a good career, but never had true feelings for him. Tara was lonely, and didn’t yet realize Josh was desperate. She didn’t think once about keeping it, and immediately scheduled an abortion. Her intent was never for him to find out, but he always had a way. That’s what drove him over the edge, and frightened Tara enough to leave.

And now he wanted to fuck with her. Josh saw her with Tim and decided to start a childish war. She couldn’t even imagine why Tim would continue to want anything to do with her – a petty teen criminal turned doctor with a psycho ex. Medical school debt was included.

Still, Tara thought happily of their time together the night before. She couldn’t believe they just talked until falling asleep. It felt so intimate. She remembered clearly what she told him, that she was not scared of Josh anymore. She couldn’t be. After learning he came here to find her and win her back or hurt her, she knew filing paperwork or running away could no longer be an option. She didn’t want Tim getting involved or hurt in any way, either.

Tara rubbed the back of her neck and took in a deep breath, reminding herself to keep working. She felt the ache from stress and exhaustion through her body, but had to ignore it. She began to walk out of the examination room, but her body halted when she saw who was at the door.

“You look beautiful, Tara,” Josh said with a grin. It made Tara shiver.

“What the hell are you doing here?” That was all she managed to say.

“I just want to talk. No funny business.” He shut the door behind him, inching closer to her.

“No, I work here. You can’t be here.”

“Look, I understand why you wanted to leave. I just never thought you’d end up in Kentucky of all places,” He shrugged, “I know this isn’t where you want to be, Tara. Just come back to Chicago.”

“I want to be here. I want to be away from you. What the hell kind of game are you playing here? You thought you could follow me and persuade me to leave?”

“So you’re just gonna stay in this shithole with that marshal? Do you know anything about him? He was a fucking sniper. He can’t be all there in the head,” Josh twirled a finger beside his ear. “He’ll probably snap one day and kill you and his whole office. Something just isn’t right with him.”

Tara laughed, not sure of how else to react. “God, you’ll say anything, won’t you? Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone, and leave him alone. He’s not your problem.”

“I love you and just want to protect you. I know things got intense back in Chicago, but I can’t lose you.” Kohn took a few steps and backed away from her, putting his hand on the doorknob, “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“No you won’t,” Tara said sternly before he walked out of the room. She quickly closed and locked the door behind him, giving her privacy from the rest of the hospital.

“Fuck!” She couldn’t help but shout as she buried her face in her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Tara knocked on Tim’s apartment door while eyeing her surroundings. The hallway was dimly lit, and no one else was around. She felt like she was hiding, but since Josh visited her that afternoon, Tara felt him everywhere. It was a vile presence that she couldn’t shake off. She needed to see Tim. Simply looking at him would make her forget, even if it was just for a moment.

Tim called her when Tara’s rounds were over. She felt his tension in every word.

_“Tara, I need to see you. I talked to Kohn today.”_

_"He was here too. I’m about to leave. Do you want to come by my place?”_

_“I’d feel better if you came here. I’ll text you my address.”_

She understood why Tim wouldn’t want her coming home. He likely anticipated Josh would be there waiting for her.

Tim opened the door and grabbed her arm to guide her in, wasting no time. He immediately shut the door, then cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn’t a gentle, welcome home kiss; it was intense and urgent. Tara sunk into it, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around him. After a moment, he pulled away, smiling.

“Hi,” Tim said after taking in a deep breath.

“Hi,” Tara replied, letting go of him.

“You want a beer?” Tim made his way to the small kitchen a few feet away from them.

Tara nodded as she looked around the small apartment. She was surprised, thinking his place would be bigger than this. Surely he could afford it, but chose this instead. She looked at the couch, noticing a blue throw blanket and pillow.

_He must sleep out here a lot._

She noticed the simplicity: a coffee table, couch, chair, a few lamps, and a TV on a wooden sideboard. There were a few framed photos scattered around, some of when he was in the Army. None of them were where Tim or any guest could easily see the photos. It was as if Tim had them around as an obligation, but often tried to ignore them.

“You like Jason Statham, huh?” Tara asked as she picked up one of the few DVDs he owned. She noticed it was a rental, and the date attached was several months ago.

“Are there people who don’t?” He replied as he walked back into the living room with two beers in hand. Tara took her bottle and sat on the couch.

“I expected your place to be different,” Tara said, “I don’t know why.”

“I don’t like a lot of unnecessary space, makes me uncomfortable,” Tim said after taking a swig of his beer, “What happened with Kohn today?”

Tara sighed and placed her beer on the coffee table in front of them, “He came to talk, saying it isn’t right for me to be in Kentucky. It was just a bunch of bullshit, trying to persuade me to go back with him. What did he do at your office?”

“He said he was there for a case we’ve been working on. He was trying to make himself look badass, threatening to even have us shut down. He isn’t fooling anybody. Art knew why he was really there.”

“Art,” Tara remembered the name, “Is that the chief who was with you at the hospital?”

“Yes ma’am,” Tim remembered when he first laid eyes on her that day, “He looked into Kohn and saw the restraining orders that were nulled. Art’s Chief for a reason, he smells bullshit better than anyone.”

He placed his beer down beside hers and inched closer to her. “Tara, I know you probably don’t want to, but I want you to stay with me for a few days. This guy is a fucking creep, and I found out today he’s not even supposed to be in Kentucky. He’s gonna get desperate. Now I admire the hell out of you, and I know you want to handle it on your own. Let me just have a peace of mind until this guy leaves, okay?”

Tara grabbed the hand he had resting on his knee and tightly held it. She knew Tim believed in her, that he wasn’t just amusing her while thinking she really needed protection.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Tim embraced her after she answered. She felt part of him relax, relieved that she said yes. Tara kissed his neck, slowly trailing up to his lips. He kissed her back, putting his arm around her back to pull her against him. Tara slightly tilted her head to get a better angle and massaged her tongue with his. She wanted to rip his shirt off, and kiss and claim every part of his body. She pulled him on top of her as she laid her back on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“You hungry?” Tim asked Tara, who was lying beside him. She felt relaxed and comfortable under the covers, staring at the marshal beside her.

“Yeah, I definitely am now.” He laughed at her answer and kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed.

“I’ll pick us up something, I’m sure that Chinese place down the road is still open,” Tim said as he put on his pants and shirt that were previously thrown on the floor.

“You spoil me, deputy marshal.”

Tim grinned and winked, “I’ll be back in a few, doc.”

After she heard the door close, Tara got up from the bed and put back on her black tank top and underwear. She made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She checked the time from the tiny digital clock on his oven -- almost one in the morning. She found a glass in one of the cabinets and heard the door open while she grabbed a few ice cubes.

“Don’t tell me they’re closed—“ Tara began as she closed the freezer door.

She dropped her glass at the sight of Josh. He stood at the door, his eyes full of anger.

“I knew you’d be here with him, you fucking slut.”


	7. It's Okay

“I knew you’d be here with him, you fucking slut.”

On reflex, Tara quickly backed away and felt her lower black slam into the counter. How did he get in? Was he waiting for Tim to leave? She could already feel sweat forming on her face.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m taking you home. You’re done with your teasing and trying to make me jealous,” Josh edged closer to her. She looked around for a weapon, anything, and grabbed the first knife she could grasp from Tim’s knife block.

“Get out!” Tara shouted as she held the knife in front of her, pointing towards him. Her arm was shaking, and her other hand held the counter for balance.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Tara.”

Josh then charged towards her, grabbing both of her arms. She fought back, slicing one of his arms. He hissed in pain and smashed her armed hand against the counter, forcing her to let go of the knife. She wriggled an arm free and punched him, and in response he immediately grabbed a clump of her hair.

“You bitch!” He pulled Tara by her hair and slammed her head against the fridge, causing her to fall on the cold tile floor.

She wasn’t fully unconscious, but everything around her blurred. Her head and back throbbed, and she was unable to move. She watched as Josh stood above her, triumphant in bringing her down.

“I’m not going to kill you, Tara,” He said between deep breaths, “I didn’t want to hurt you, baby. But I am going to kill your new boyfriend. You need to learn that you only need me. We’ll try starting a family again, and everything will be fine,” Josh grabbed the gun he had hidden behind his shirt, in the back of his pants, “Now stay down.”

He thought Tara was weak. He thought she would simply lie on the floor and let him do what he wants. Josh ordered her like a dog, and was too proud to even notice the knife was still on the floor. He began to walk towards the door, she assumed to wait for Tim to come back so he could shoot him.

_I’m done._

Tara quickly grabbed the knife when Josh began walking, and firmly stabbed him in the back of his left calf. He shouted and fell to the floor, dropping his gun and reaching for it as it slid away. She quickly stood up, knife in hand, and kicked the gun away from him. She turned Josh on his back.

“You motherfucker, you can’t do this to me anymore!” Tara screamed, and before she knew it, stabbed him in the chest. Josh immediately gasped, and had the nerve to look at her pleadingly. This made her stab him again, and again, crying and screaming as she plunged the knife.

“Tara! Tara, stop!”

She felt arms wrap around her from behind and pull her back. Tara fought him at first, until she realized who it was and she dropped the knife. Tim held her tightly, and they both sunk down to the floor. She sat there and stared at Josh’s lifeless body, and continued crying and breathing in deep for air. Her tank top and bare legs were covered in blood.

Tim just held on, his chin resting on her shoulder. Tara knew he couldn’t stop looking at the body as well.

“Sssh, sssh. It’s okay,” Tim whispered, “It’s okay.”

Tara could feel his warm breath on her ear. She couldn’t process what was going on, only that Josh was dead. _I killed him. I had to._ She couldn’t speak, and felt a huge lump form in her throat. Her breathing was now slowing down, syncing with Tim’s. They sat there silently for a few minutes.

“I have to call 911, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. Can you stand up?”

She nodded and Tim held her hands as they both got up from the floor. He grabbed his cell phone from his jean pocket and dialed the three digits. His other hand didn’t let go of hers.

A high pitched ring clouded Tara’s mind, and she could barely listen to Tim on the phone. She only stared at Josh, his blood surrounding his torso and head.

 

* * *

 

 

“I left to get us some food. When I was driving out of the parking lot, I looked around just in case. I remembered his car from the station. It wasn’t in the lot so I left, but then I saw it at a curb a few feet away. He obviously tried to hide it, but not well enough. I quickly pulled back in, ran up to the apartment, and he was dead,” Tim explained to Art, who showed up with the police after Tim called.

“Has he been to your apartment before?” The cop standing beside Art asked, notepad in hand.

“No, but he did his research on me. He pretended to have an investigation here, but I called his office in Chicago today and they didn’t know anything about it. He came solely to harass to Tara,” Tim answered. He looked over at Tara, who was sitting on the couch. Her face was blank, and she was barely able to answer questions. He had no idea what she was thinking, and all he wanted to do was hold her until it all went away.

“I talked to his boss as well,” Art began, “They were gonna suspend him, so I can imagine that set him off to hurt Dr. Knowles and Tim.”

“It was self-defense, you can see the hair he ripped from her scalp and the gash on her forehead. He was going to kill her,” Tim said sharply.

“If it’s self-defense then the evidence will prove it. Either way we have to take her to the station. It’s procedure, Marshal, I’m sure you understand that,” The cop looked up at Tim and closed his notepad.

“Yeah,” Tim sighed and looked back at his kitchen. Flashes from cameras kept hitting Kohn’s body. He noticed the repeated stab wounds, realizing how much anger and fear Tara must have felt.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you tell me what happened here?”

The female cop sat in front of her. Tara’s vision still felt blurred, the ring hadn’t left her ears.

“Um, he broke in. He charged towards me and I grabbed a knife to defend myself,” Tara took in a deep, shaky breath, “He grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the fridge. The knife fell on the floor. He pulled out his gun, said he was going to kill Tim. I knew he was going to kill me too. I stabbed him in the leg and he fell. I knew he wasn’t going to stop,” Tara started crying again, looking at the dried blood on her legs.

_I had to do it. They have to understand._

Tara felt the eyes of every other person in the room on her. She glanced over at Tim, who was speaking to Art and another cop. They made eye contact. Tara saw the guilt and regret in his eyes, probably wishing he never left her alone.

“Ms. Knowles, we’re going to take you to the station for more questions, okay?”

Tara looked back at the cop and nodded, unsure of what would happen now.


	8. Damage

Tara couldn’t stop shivering. The cramped, dimly lit room was freezing, and she had nothing else to focus on than her body temperature. She sat in an uncomfortable, silver chair and rested her elbows on the wooden table before her. She waited for an officer to join her, knowing any minute they would barge in and start asking questions. She looked over at the two-way mirror, wondering if Tim was on the other side. Tara hadn’t been able to speak to him since they left his apartment, where she left a dead body in his kitchen.

_He probably can’t even look at me again after this._

“Ms. Knowles.”

An older male walked in the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. He wore a wrinkled, beige suit and his thinning, silver hair slicked back. He sat across from Tara and placed several files before him.

“I’m Detective Lee Wills. How’s your head?”

Tara remembered the cut on her forehead from being slammed into the refrigerator. It stopped hurting for a while.

“It’s, uh..it’s fine. They bandaged it up well, from what I could see.”

“Good. We’ll make sure it gets a follow up, but with you being a doctor, you’ll probably know how to take care of it.”

Tara nodded.

“Okay, so,” Detective Wills opened the top file and Tara could see Josh’s picture, “ATF Josh Kohn. He was stationed in Chicago, and you two were together?”

The conversation already felt too familiar.

“Yes. We dated for a few months. I broke up with him and he started stalking me.”

“You tried filing restraining orders,” he said while looking at the file.

“At several stations. It never stuck. He had a lot of friends. So I moved.”

“And he pretended to have a case and followed you here.”

“Yes. He found out I was seeing Deputy Marshal Gutterson, and it set him off,” Tara didn’t want to waste any more time on what she already knew, “I was at Tim’s last night and he left to get us something to eat, when I was alone he broke in. He said he was going to take me, so I grabbed the first weapon I could to defend myself. Josh charged towards me, I cut him and he got the knife out of my hands and slammed my head into the fridge. When I was on the ground, he—“ Tara sighed as tears unwillingly rolled down her cheeks, “He said he was going to kill Tim while I watched. He pulled out a gun. I saw the knife was still on the floor so I took what chance I had to keep him from killing us.”

“You stabbed him,”

“I had no other choice. He was going to kill me and Tim.” Tara didn’t even care that Josh said he wouldn’t kill her – she would never be safe.

“Then Gutterson came back?”

“Yes, and he called it in.”

Detective Wills leaned back in his chair, looking at the two-way mirror then back at Tara.

“Look, I’m gonna be honest with you, Ms. Knowles. This seems pretty cut and dry to me. The ATF office confirmed he was suspended and had no active cases. He was obviously a very twisted, violent man. You left him and it triggered a monster.”

“I was pregnant.”

Tara didn’t even understand why she said it. She just felt some unexplainable desire to tell this truth.

“I’m sorry?”

“I was pregnant when I was with Josh. I didn’t love him, and I was already scared of him. I got an abortion at six weeks. Somehow he found out, and he was going to make me pay for it.”

_If you heard that, Tim, I’m sorry. I guess it is what it is._

 

* * *

 

 

Tim sat in the police station after being questioned. He had so many thoughts running through his mind, but the main one was an aching feeling to know how Tara was doing. He had no idea how she was dealing with the situation, but he was sure of one thing – it would never leave her. Tim knew that feeling all too well.

“Detective Wills is talking to her right now,” Officer Beck sat down next to Tim. After everything you told him, and with what happened to her, there’s no way this should damage either of you. It’s obviously self defense.”

“It’ll damage her either way,” Tim muttered, then looked up at his friend, “I want to see her right now, I want to see what he’s asking her.”

“Look man, you know with you being involved, I’m not allowed to—“

“You’ve known me for years, and you know I won’t say anything. Let me go in there.”

Officer Beck sighed and stood up, gesturing Tim to follow him. They walked into the dark room, almost like a closet, with nothing but a two-way mirror. Tim saw Tara sitting at the table, her body slightly shaking. Detective Wills was across from her.

_“The ATF office confirmed he was suspended and had no active cases. He was obviously a very twisted, violent man. You left him and it triggered a monster.”_

_“I was pregnant.”_

Tim felt the growing weight on his chest as his breathing stopped for that moment.

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“I was pregnant when I was with Josh. I didn’t love him, and I was already scared of him. I got an abortion at six weeks. Somehow he found out, and he was going to make me pay for it.”_

“Jesus Christ,” Tim said, looking at Tara through the mirror. He now had something in common with her that he greatly wished he didn’t – a fucked up past.

 

* * *

 

 

After two more hours passed, Tara was told she could leave. She stood from her chair in the investigation room, her knees aching from staying still.

“We’re done for now, Ms. Knowles. Would you like a ride home?”

“Is Tim still here?”

“Yes, he is. Would you—“

“Yes. I’d like to see him,” Tara quickly said.

He escorted Tara out of the room to the station’s main lobby. Tim sat alone in one of the chairs. He looked exhausted and restless, his fingers drumming on one knee. He quickly got up when seeing Tara walk in the lobby.

“Will you take me home?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

Tara unlocked the front door and walked in her house. She turned around, seeing Tim standing at the doorway.

“I can leave. I understand if you just want to be alone right now.”

Tara shook her head, “Please just stay.”

Tim walked in behind her and shut the door. Before either of them could say another word, Tara quickly put her arms around him. All she wanted to do since being brought into the station was hold him. Tim hugged her in return, wrapping his arms around her neck. They stood there, just holding on tight. No words needed in that minute.


End file.
